Dark Angel
by EVERNEATH
Summary: Knowing my sister was hurting was one thing, but watching her being hurt by other people's brash comments pushed me over the edge, especially when I found her that night at knife point. Somebody was going to pay and I knew the perfect way to get revenge, all I was giving up was my soul... Two-shot slight Ren x OC Warning:attempted suicide and moderate violence
1. Part One: Contract

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hell Girl is an anime series produced by Aniplex and Studio Deen. However, I do own this Plot and these OC's- Renata (the younger sister) and Naira (the older sister).

_**Part One: Contract**_

Laughter filled the empty halls that drifted from the open classroom doors, trailing down the hallways my cream uniform skirt fluttered around my slender thighs and the cute grey over the knee socks hugged my calves, I adored the little black bow that decorated each side. Gentle clattering of my heals against the wooden flooring filled the hallway as I walked and my long dark brown hair flowed behind me, secured in a small crimson ribbon. The matching cream blazer I wore as part of the uniform hugged my curves, displaying my lightly curved chest, and I fiddled with the silk ribbon that was tied underneath my collar.

Glancing around me, my golden eyes paused at the last door down the corridor, it was slightly ajar and artificial light spilled forth onto the floor from the art room. Low murmurs filtered from the room, but mainly it was quite inside, the only noise was the gently scratching of a pencil and the sound of running water as someone cleaned their pallet or paintbrush. Rustling of paper filled the air, as all the notebooks were closed at the same time, obviously from the teacher's instructions. Leaning against the wall I waited, doing nothing in particular.

Catching a strand of my dark hair in my fingertips I watched the fake light from the overhead light turn my hair a mottled shade of black when really it was more like rich dark chocolate, my pale fingers ran through my silky hair and I let it fall back behind me, brushing against my lower back. Turning my head I watched as the students began to file out the classroom in a matching uniform, most of the girls were gossiping and the boys laughing, but I noticed a lot of them paused to stare at me. Running their eyes over my slender frame, some of the guy even wolf whistled, I sighed in annoyance at their antics after all I was three years older than them.

Placing my right hand in my pocket I curled my fingers around the small figurine, the metal cool to my touch, I was hoping she was going to like it. Only because it had taken me months to track something down like this in the shops, on impulse I had bought it today even though it had cost more than I earn in a single week. But if it made her happy I was more than willing to use my entire month's pay to see her smile once again. Her smiles had recently become too far in between as if nothing brought her joy anymore, even now she cringed at the sight of an art book, when once it had been her true joy.

Silence descended as my sister walked out of the classroom, her caramel locks fell just past her shoulder blades, I watched with a small smile as she shoved a chunk of her fringe out of her eyes. She was placing her art book in her brown leather shoulder bag and had yet to look up and see me, so I pushed myself up from the wall and turned so I was standing directly in front of her. Her shoulders tensed as she realised someone was baring her way, she drew back quickly and that caused me to frown, perhaps people did this to her cruelly.

I straightened up, throwing an angry look around me at the students who lingered around staring at my sister. "Renata?" I said her name like a question so she knew it was me, and not one of the girls that mingled halfway down the corridor staring at my sister with a cruel expression on her face.

My sister's head snapped up at her name and my familiar voice her caramel coloured hair bouncing around her as she looked up. Her milk chocolate coloured eyes glanced up at me, filled with fear and something else pain at me being here, no that wasn't it. Someone laughed near us and her shoulders began to tense, "Let's go!" she said as she hurried past.

Her fingers curled around the strap of her shoulder bag tight enough that her fingertips had turned white she was that tense. Reaching out I caught a fist full of the same cream jacket that I wore, forcing her to a stop, "I got you something." I said with a smile my pink lips turning up in a smile as she glanced over her shoulder to look at me.

"What is it?" her voice was filled with curiosity as I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small silver charm, about the size of my hand, her chocolate eyes widened in excitement and half a smile graced her lips. "A scythe." She said in excitement as she picked the little weapon up from my hand with her fingers.

Her gaze looked at it, staring at the detail of every curlicue on the rod of the scythe and the sharp edge of the blade, it dangled from a key ring and I watched in satisfaction as she fiddled with the ring to slide it onto her zipper of the bag. Murmuring filled the hall but I ignored them as I took her hand, pulling her down the hallway, while glaring at every one of them as they whispered behind their hands and looked at my sister condescendingly.

"What haven't they ever seen a nice sister before?" I asked sarcastically and froze in surprise as my sister responded to my rhetorical question.

"They aren't staring at you." My sister said as we left the classroom and made our way out into the sunshine, my long dark chocolate hair glimmered through with gold and her caramel coloured hair burned like burnished gold, "They all think I'm a freak because I like to draw and watch anime."

I paused, the light breeze ruffling my short skirt around my tanned thighs and my long hair billowed around me, "What did you just say?" my voice had turned to ice, I swore my tone could cut through metal.

My sister hunched her small shoulders, curling into her small frame, she wouldn't look at me, but then I realised it's not because she wouldn't it's because she was too ashamed to look at me. Thinking that I would care that people thought she was weird. Reaching for her elbow, I looped our arms together and began to half march her down the cobblestone path, leading to the gates of the school. Only pausing in my stride when I noticed the same four girls that had laughed when we walked past standing at the gates and staring at us; no not us, just my sister.

My golden eyes narrowed as we neared them as I felt my sister tense beside me, one of the girls had a cruel smirk on her face her ice blue eyes glittered and her blonde hair was in perfect ringlets, I didn't know her name because Renata never spoke about any of her classmates, and now I realised why. The other three girls shivered under my hard gaze, they all looked similar, though they all had different hair colours and eyes, but I narrowed my eyes at the obvious ring leader. The girl that stood in the middle, her arms crossed beneath her miniscule chest.

My sister's chocolate eyes averted from her and stared at her dark scuffed boots but I turned my piercing gold gaze to hers, glaring at her the whole while. Never pausing as I walked past her, my movements graceful as I pulled my sister through the gates and I didn't turn back once to look at the girl to let her know that I had already forgotten she was there, after all I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that I was obviously worried for my sister because that would only lend her fuel for the fire to torture my sister further.

_Later That Night_

Whimpers of pain caught my attention and I froze outside her door when I realised it was Renata. Throwing the door open I froze in horror as I watched her lift a knife, placing at her chest; she had ripped open her skirt. Lunging forward I knocked the knife away, listening to it clatter to the ground harmlessly as I pulled her into my embrace. Crushing her slender frame against my chest I held her close, running my fingers through her hair, muttering consoling things to her, but wondering if she even heard me at all.

Her fingers clutched at my shoulders and she trembled in my embrace, "I'm sorry Naira." She sobbed into my shirt, her tears staining the starch white fabric.

"Please don't ever do that again." I said though holding back my fury so she didn't feel any worse, she pulled away from my embrace, nodding her head slightly but refusing to meet my gaze.

Kneeling I picked up the knife, clutching the hilt in my fist standing to my feet slowly I left her room, noticing the way her chocolate coloured eyes followed the gleaming blade I held. Her eyes stared at me unseeing as I exited her room, only closing the door slightly, so that a small sliver of light fell across the hallway so I would know if she had come or gone if I happened to glance at it and notice a bigger or smaller sliver of light spilling onto the dark carpet. Walking to the kitchen I placed the knife back on the rack, leaning against the kitchen counter.

I pondered what to do and my mind drifted to the site my friend had told me about the one she had never been able to access, _**Hell's Correspondence.**_

Glancing at the clock sitting on the fridge I watched at the numbers flicked to 11.59PM, without thinking I sat down at the office desk set up opposite the kitchen and moved the mouse, relived that we had forgotten to turn it off for that night. The light from the computer only illuminated the immediate area around me and didn't even reach the entrance of the hallway. Pulling up the web browser I typed in _Hell's Correspondence._ I watched as the rainbow wheel appeared on the screen, biting my nails I glanced back up at the clock as the numbers turned to 12.00PM.

Staring at the screen I sighed in relief as a single flame burned against a black background, with simple white block letter the words were displayed on the screen as well, **I will exact your revenge! **There was a moment as the flame went out and then a new screen appeared; a small white empty box appeared with a cursor winking in and out of existence; perhaps that was where I wrote their names. Flickering my eyes up I stared at the words above the box; in slender white text: _Your bitterness, I will dispel!_

With trembling fingers I moved the mouse and clicked over the white box and my fingers hovering over the keyboard, I paused when I realised I didn't know their names but then I thought for a moment and then began to type my fingers flying over the keys in my haste:

_The four girls making my sister's life hell!_

Pausing with the arrow over the ENTER I clicked it, watching as the screen went blank. Getting up from the seat I moved on wobbly legs, unbelieving that I had just done that. Leaving behind the dark of the kitchen I stumbled into the bathroom, pulling of my uniform and standing in nothing but my underwear, my breath coming in rasping gasps and my heart beat thudded against my chest, the noise filling my ears. Leaning my head close the tap, I turned the faucet on, splashing cold water onto my cheeks, trying to cool down my burning skin; it felt like I was on fire.

Lifting my head I froze as a girls' face hovered behind me in the mirror, whirling around my dark hair flew around me and she was still there, her long black hair moving in an invisible breeze as she stared at me with those unnatural crimson coloured eyes, her pink lips pulled up in a smile. Her pale skin glowed in the half light as she watched me, I opened my mouth and no noise came out I was frozen in surprise just staring at her, not even concerned about the fact I was only clad in a creamy lace bra and undies.

"I am Ai Enma." Her fringe stirred along her brow as she looked at me, I noticed she wore something resembling a uniform; she was also about the same age as my sister.

"Hell Girl." I whispered my voice quite as I stared at her, surprised that I didn't have to wait like everyone else.

"You have summoned me. Take this," she reached out a pale hand, a blue stray doll rested in her fingers with a single scarlet threat tied around its throat, reaching for the doll I took it as she continued, "If you really wish to take revenge, you may pull the scarlet thread. You make a covenant with me as you pull the scarlet thread, the recipient of your revenge will be ferried straightaway into Hell. However, once the revenge is dealt, you are required to pay the compensation."

I lifted my strange golden eyes to her equally eerie crimson ones and noticed the two people that stood behind her, watching me curiously. A very beautiful woman clad in a flowered kimono watched me, her frame was practically skeletal, and from her appearance I was able to deduce that she was very skilled at seducing men in strange alluring ways. A secret part of me wished that one day I may be able to do that.

The other person captured my attention, he was handsome, with long black hair that was messy upon his brow and fell into his strange green eyes, though one was completely obscured, and something whispered to me that because of what he was he may only have one eye. His strange pendant around his neck captured my attention as it winked in the light, his own eyes roamed over my scantily clad body and a faint blush stained my cheeks

"Two graves will appear as you curse a person." My head snapped up as she finished realizing that I too would end up in Hell. Her crimson eyes never left mine as I curled my fingers around the thread, snapping my golden eyes up I stared at her knowing my eyes had become like liquid fire.

"You know, my true Hell is watching my sister attempt to kill herself and despise her life, so…" I paused as I pulled the thread hearing a males voice whisper through my mind _You're grievance shall be avenged_, "I choose to go to Hell for the sake of my sister's happiness."

Ai's eyes widened in surprise as I pulled the thread in front of her and even the man's eyes sparkled at me as I stood there looking at my empty hand, wondering where the voodoo doll had gone. Emerald eyes blazed into my gold ones as I realized the strange man had appeared in front of me, he was close enough I was able to feel his warmth. Slowly he tugged the thread from my grasp and lightly wrapped it around my left wrists, looping it twice before he tied it into a bow.

Dropping my wrist, heat spread where his fingers had touched me I began to fall, as darkness pulled at my conscious sending me under…

**READ & REVIEW:** What do you think of the plot line, I'm not sure if I'm going to make this a two-shot or a three-shot but I am definitely including her being able to terrorise the girls that had pushed her sister enough for her to want to attempt to commit suicide.

Please review, I want to know if **you** want to know the end… and don't be shy to let me know if you think I rushed it because I typed this up in an hour and a half, but I have been thinking about this plotline for a while.

This story is dedicated to my own sister, TheEmoPrincess!


	2. Part Two: Vengeance

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hell Girl is an anime series produced by Aniplex and Studio Deen. However, I do own this Plot and these OC's- Renata (the younger sister) and Naira (the older sister).

_Note:_ The last 100 words or so was rushed because I realized I would have to make it a two-three shot so in this second part I'm going to redo that part as if it were a memory.

_**Part Two: Vengeance**_

_Pulling the scarlet thread I smiled in satisfaction as the thread fluttered in the awakening breeze from my sudden jolting movement, the thread fluttered at my eyes level, flowing like a scarlet river before me. Glancing past the thread held in my fingers I smiled at Ai, as her crimson coloured eye's widened in surprise at my sudden decision, but I had been telling the truth when I said my sister's happiness was worth more to me, even if I did just give up my soul. Sparkling green eyes surveyed me through messy black hair; a shiver ran down my spine from his close scrutiny, I felt as if my very heart were exposed to this man beneath his gaze._

_And it probably was seeing as he held company with Hell Girl, Ai Enma. For all I knew he could be a demon or even a Death God but that didn't stop me from thinking her was handsome, unbelievably so but handsome nonetheless. Lowering my eyes from his burning emerald eyes and Ai's strange crimson coloured gaze, I stared at my empty hand my own golden eyes widened in shock as I took in my empty palm, my mind wondering where the sapphire blue voodoo doll had gone. Lifting my head to ask I was frozen as emerald eyes blazed into my gold ones as I realized that the strange, yet handsome man had moved so he was standing directly in front of me._

_He was close enough to my partially naked body that heat radiated of his own, warming my flesh, unconsciously my body began to arch towards him and I had to pull myself back forcibly, it wasn't a noticeable movement but he had caught it. He brushed his fingertips against my own and little sparks of electricity ran through my fingers as a gentle shiver ran down my spine, warming me. All the way down from my hair to the tips of my toes. Slowly he tugged the scarlet thread from my grasp and a smirk appeared on his lips as my eyes widened as he began to wrap it around my slender wrist._

_Looping it twice around my tiny wrist, he lifted my hand with his fingertips so the scarlet thread was at his eyes level as he began to secure it to me by tying a small yet cute bow. Releasing my wrist it fell back to my side, the coarse fabric of the scarlet thread scrapping against my hip bone as my arm came to a stop at my side. Heat spread from beneath the thread and wherever else this strangers fingers had touched me, by the strange glint in his eye I wondered if he was having the same reaction to me._

_My body felt weak, as if I hadn't eaten or slept for days and a strange fog began to blur my vision. Feeling my knees buckle I began to fall forward, but the strange with the emerald eyes caught me with ease as my body relaxed against him I heard him sigh in relief as he caught me before I hit the floor. Darkness began to pull at my conscious and it was sending me under…_

Eyelids fluttered against my cheeks as I forced my eyes to open, turning my head my golden eyes took in the scene around me; a classroom? Paintings were hung up on the walls, the bright colors dizzyingly bright against the otherwise stark walls. Art work lay drying on benches and shelves upon shelves along the back wall were filled with all kinds of art supplies, from paper, to pencils and paint. Pushing myself up on my elbows, I felt my hair brush against my bare arms sending gently shivers rolling through my body at the single familiar feeling, of my unbound hair against my skin.

Sitting up I felt the gentle scratch of lace against my skin, my golden eyes widened as I took in the beautiful dress. Lace wrapped around my skin underneath my collar bone with a small black underdress that reminded me faintly of a simple shift used as undergarments in the olden days. The lace dress was sleeveless which explained why I had felt my hair against my exposed skin. Gentle curves in the fabric rested against the top of my breasts giving my small chest, well more, by the defining fabric. At the waist the dress cinched in gently, revealing my tiny waist, as I slid of the desk and stood the dress fell just halfway down my thigh revealing tanned shapely legs.

Heals clattered against the vinyl floor as I righted myself I smiled at the black heals on my feet, and liking the way the straps crossed along my feet, stark against my tanned skin. The only thing that was familiar about my attire was the double laced scarlet thread that wrapped around my wrist but I noticed a new emerald drop pendant that had been threaded onto the strange bracelet. Without thinking about it I rubbed the emerald colored stone between my fingertips as my mind wandered back to that handsome man. Glancing around me once again I wondered to myself why this placed seemed so familiar though I had never set foot in a place like this.

But then I knew why this classroom was so familiar, it was my sister's art class- but why was I here? The sound of a sliding door reached me, as the door at the end of the classroom began to open painstakingly slowly, an old man who was wearing simple brown clothes and a large hat with a scarlet scarf strolled into the room, tugging on the arm of one of the girls I had seen terrorizing my sister, "This is only the first one Miss." He said to me his voice deep.

I was taken aback as he called me Miss but I recovered as he released the girl and she ran to the other side of the classroom, huddling against the wall. A woman walked through the door, the same elegant woman from before. Her pale skin was stark against her dark dress, she too brought another girl, and her wide green eyes were filled with fear, "The second one Miss." She too released her and I watched in satisfaction as this girl too scampered to the other side of the room like a mouse; throwing her arms around the neck of the other girl.

Watching as Ai walked through the door I noticed her attire had changes, she wore a back flowered kimono with different colored material wrapped around her slender frame, she too brought another girl in tow, "The third girl Naira." Her voice was quite, the other girl had tears streaming down her face but I watched emotionlessly as she crumpled to the floor sobbing, too afraid to move, her dark hair clung to her tear stained cheeks.

One left to go. No sooner had I thought this but the last girl was pushed roughly through the door, she tripped over the lip of the door and fell to the ground her curly golden hair falling in her face as she cried out in pain, "And the last on my dear." I lifted my eyes from the girl and smiled as _he_ walked through the door his green eyes blazing as he looked at me, his eyes lowering to my fingers as I rubbed the emerald stone between my fingertips.

Letting my hands fall back to my side I turned away from him, embarrassed by his scrutiny. Clasping my hands behind my back I just stared into space unsure what I was to do, if I were truly meant to do anything at this stage. Ai glanced at me; her crimson eyes filled with pity as she saw me fighting with myself, as I decided whether or not to punish them for what my sister had nearly done to herself because of them or let them go. But then my eyes strayed to the crimson thread and my golden eyes went from liquid fire to hard, solid gold.

"Do you know why you are here?" I heard the old man ask, Wanyuudou; the name whispered through my mind as if I had known it all my life. And perhaps I had but I don't remember ever meeting him before.

Silence ensued as none of the girls responded with words, the two on the other side of the classroom huddled together staring at us with wide fearful eyes like dear in headlights, I turned my golden eyes to them and they almost shrank beneath my hard gaze. Cutting my eyes to the girl that had fallen in a heap, she had curled herself into a ball and tears slid down her pale cheeks, but then my eyes rested on her, the last one. Her pale blue eyes stared back at me in fury as she slowly began to realize who I was, I watched as the light dawned in her eyes and then her lips curled up in a snarl.

"I know who you are," she practically hissed at me, her lips pulling back to reveal her teeth in a feral manner, "You're the freaks older sister. What was your name again?" I watched as her eyes flickered from side to side as she thought about it, "Naira, your just as creepy as you sister."

Ren, hissed at the girl as she spoke to me cruelly, my head snapped up to stare at him, his green eyes blazing at her in anger, she turned fearful blue eyes to him, so her hair fell over her neck, brushing against the dirty floor. I watched as she shrank away from him in fear and something welled in my heart as he scared her as I seemed unable too. Silence filled the area and I glanced at the others, the old man was watching the girl with his dark eyes, scanning their faces to see if they were contrite for what they had done. The woman smirked down at them all, and I watched as she practically caused them to fall apart.

Ai I noticed was watching me with a small smile gracing her pink lips, I nodded to her and she spoke softly, "Do you wish to reconcile for what you have done to Renata?" she asked her eyes scanning the girls.

As she spoke I watched as the two girls huddling together snapped their heads up, "We didn't do anything to her." They whined but something told me they were lying and from the furious look on Ai's face she knew it too. The girl crumpled in a heap just shook her head furiously, her short strands of hair whipping against her cheeks in her denial. But the last girl, the blonde just lifted her head and smiled, "I did nothing to that freak."

Finally snapping I moved quickly my heals clicking against the floor as I walked, I stopped directly in front of her, my eyes blazing, "If you did nothing why did my sister feel the need to attempt to commit suicide?" I questioned her, crouching down beside her; I allowed my eyes to blaze with unveiled fury, "How dare you treat anyone cruel enough that they would rather die than spend another second near your cruel presence." I snapped she drew away from me in obvious ear for her safety.

I felt warm hands wrap around my wrists, turning my head I glanced up to see Ren holding onto me, he tugged me too my feet and wrapped a single arm around my waist, holding me against him so I didn't do anything harsh, "Don't bother, Ai will take care of it now."

Pausing I glanced to Ai to see her smile as she spoke a strange mantra filled with power:

"_Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness._

_Bringing torment and pain to others,_

_Oh damned soul wallowing in your sin."_

She lifted her arm and the chiming of bells began to fill the area, and strangely enough I followed the gesture, she paused and shut her mouth as I lifted the arm with the scarlet thread, not even noticing the Hell symbol attached to the thread, resting against the emerald stone, _"Perhaps it is time to die."_ I finished my voice had a slightly musical lilt to it as I finished the binding curse.

Chiming of bells went off and the four girls had disappeared along with Ai, glancing around me I noticed the other two, Wanyuudou, the old man and Hone Onna, the beautiful yet wraithlike woman had disappeared along with her. But Ren's pale arm was still wrapped around my waist; he pulled me closer to him, the heat spreading through my entire body from his gentle touch. His slender fingers splayed along the flat of my stomach and as he released me his fingers trailed along my abdomen gently, leaving a trail of fire against my skin. Turning around I glanced up at him, staring into his handsome face, his emerald eyes stared into my gold ones and then his eyes traced my curve of my neck to my collar bone.

Embarrassment spread through me as he scrutinized my chest, and annoyance spread through me as he furrowed his brow in surprise. "It's not there." His voice was puzzled slightly and he reached for me, fingers brushing against my collar bone as he stared at my breasts, tugging on the neckline of my dress he pulled it down, to the beginning of the underdress, his brow furrowed further as he took in my unmarred flesh. I still didn't understand what he was going on about. Perhaps he was just trying to fool me into thinking something hadn't worked and this was all a set-up.

But the confusion in those beautiful emerald eyes was real and not filled with a cruel malice to fool me. Reaching up a trembling tanned hand I slapped his wrist away, it was then he saw the scarlet thread at the same time I did, noticing the second pendant that dangled from the double lopped thread, this one was tied to the second look, it was a strange pendant, not exactly an eyes but resembling one with three curls spreading away from it, "No way." He whispered as he caught my wrist in his hand, staring at the thread. Wonder filled his gaze as he stared at me; with those bright expressive eyes.

Tugging my hand gently from his grasp he watched me as I backed away from him, "What do you mean 'it's not there'?" I asked confusion filling my voice and fear filling my heart as he stalked forward towards me, emerald eyes narrowing as he watched me attempting to escape like a cat watches a mouse scurry along the ground. It was a moment of predator and prey and I realized I was the prey.

Trying to dodge him and run past him quickly, but he caught me with a single arm, gently pushing me against a desk, capturing me against the hard wood of the desk and the press of his lithe body. Trembling beneath his touch and gaze, I went limp, letting my body relax, when he realized I had given up he released me and took a step back, "What are you?" he whispered staring at me with those wide green eyes, never allowing them to stray from my face. I stared back at him with my wide golden eyes, wondering what he was on about; and never knowing that I was anything but human.

_A Few Weeks Later_

Slowly walking beside my sister and her small group of friends I smiled to myself as her lips split into a grin as she looked around her. At the girls that almost flocked to her side and the guys that waved to her from across the grassy plains beside the school. Her caramel colored hair burned golden in the bright light of the morning sun. She was happy, now that those girls no longer existed in their minds, she was free like a bird that had been set free from her cage, or a flower that had finally gotten some sun that was able to flourish and bloom.

Her gaze lingered around the girls around her but I noticed the small furrow that appeared along her brow as she glanced around, her eyes sliding over me, unseen. In exchange for her happiness I had given up the one thing I cherished most, her, my sister. But to see her smile like that for the first time in a long time, carefree and happy, it was worth the pain I endured every day. Watching over her but never able to speak to her. I had told them my own personal hell was my sister's unhappiness but I never thought that my sister wouldn't lose me, that I would lose her instead, because she had forgotten me just as she forgotten those four girls.

But instead I was given an ultimatum, instead of never seeing her again I was allowed to watch over her, for all eternity as her shadow, her own Dark Angel.

**READ & REVIEW:** So what did you think? I was planning to write it as a three shot but I think this is enough unless enough people request me to write more, so I need those reviews…

I hope how you like how it worked out where she didn't get the mark; instead she got the symbol as a charm to her thread bracelet. Let me know if there was anything you didn't like?


End file.
